


Decisions Made

by ami_ven



Series: clone!verse [8]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of the time, Tara completely forgot that she was a clone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions Made

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #083 "questions"
> 
> (These are posted here in publication order— for chronological order, check out the LJ [master post](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/192069.html))

Most of the time, Tara completely forgot that she was a clone. She was usually too busy making lesson plans and grading exams and worrying about John every time the fire siren went off, even when she knew it was more likely to be a cat stuck in a tree than an actual fire. She didn’t even think of herself as ‘Sam Carter’ anymore, she was ‘Tara Nelson’, even in her own head.

But then someone would ask her a question, a perfectly ordinary question, about her grade school, or her parents, or her first kiss and she had to stop and think about her answer so she wouldn’t reveal too much. 

Sometimes, Tara wished that cloning her body hadn’t meant cloning her mind, that she could have rewound her memories and started off believing she really was sixteen. It had been a little easier after they’d graduated high school— in college, she still had to pretend a lot, but science _education_ was different enough from her original studies that it really felt like doing it for the first time. But she knew she couldn’t have erased all those years. As hard as it had been to go from being a PhD-level genius to a junior in high school, keeping her memories of Jack had been worth it.

Tara— Sam, then, she’d been Sam when she made the decision to go through with it— had known that she could fall in love with Jack— John, he was John by then— again, and even more easily without the fraternization rules or the age difference. But she liked knowing how much she had been missing all those years, because it made her that much more grateful for what they had.

“Honey, I’m home!” called John. 

Tara looked up from her lesson plan, smile widening when she saw the small bouquet of flowers he held out to her. “They’re beautiful,” she said, closing her book and pushing her chair back from the table. “Are you in trouble?”

“I hope not. It’s our anniversary, Carter.”

She frowned. “No that’s not for another—”

“Fourteen years ago today,” John interrupted, smiling, “the day a genius captain with a chip on her shoulder walked into a briefing and challenged me to arm wrestle.”

Tara smiled and took the flowers, breathing in their scent. “Did you win?” she teased.

John leaned in and kissed her. “Oh, yeah.”

THE END


End file.
